The TDI User's Guide For: Cody
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a CODY unit! In order to obtain maximum enjoyment from your tech geek, please follow the instructions inside.


**Winter-Rae:** These user guides are all over fan fiction but I decided we needed some for the TDI characters. I don't know if I'm going to do them all since it would mean I'd have to go with the canon pairings (vomits) but I thought we'd start with Cody. And of course, I own nothing!

* * *

THE USER'S GUIDE AND MANUAL FOR

CODY

Copyright Wawanakwa Ltd.

Congratulations!

You are now the proud owner of a CODY unit! In order to obtain maximum enjoyment from your tech geek, please follow the instructions below.

**TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS**

NAME: Cody; sometimes also referred to as 'The Codemeister' (he usually refers to himself as such)

TYPE: Human (male)

MANUFACTURES: Wawanakwa Ltd.

HEIGHT: 5'6

WEIGHT: Roughly 125 lbs

LENGTH: Ahem...Satisfaction guaranteed

COLOUR: brown hair and baby blue eyes

**ACCESSORIES:**

Your CODY unit comes complete with an accessory pack which should provide you with hours of mutual enjoyment. Units arrive fully dressed in a body cast via a mechanical wheelchair. Also included are a laptop computer and an electronic keyboard.

Upon receiving your CODY it is strongly recommended that you immediately remove his body cast and clothes and then put him into a nice bubble bath. This will keep his moving parts in good condition and fully functional. As your CODY has recently been mauled by the BEAR unit you may have to climb in with him to ensure that all parts of him are adequately lathered. This procedure should be repeated as needed to ensure that his moving parts are kept well-lubricated and in fine working condition.

NOTE: Committed CODY owners should ensure that their significant others are out or have other plans before doing this. Wawanakwa Ltd. is not held responsible for any heart breaking breakups or hospital fees due to careless execution of this procedure in the company of a jealous significant other.

For international buyers, Wawanakwa Ltd. accepts no liability for getting your unit through customs

**OPERATING INSTRUCTIONS:**

Your CODY unit has been designed to be user friendly and efficient. His controls are voice activated and he will respond to instructions in English. You may also choose to teach him commands in other languages. Since he is very intelligent picking up other languages will be no trouble to his memory banks.

Aside from being both utterly adorable and an all round sweetheart, your CODY unit has many other uses.

_VCR Programming:_ Your CODY unit is a master at getting the VCR to no longer flash '12:00' over and over again.

_Singing:_ When given his electronic keyboard your CODY unit will sing to you. Though his voice may go off key sometimes, this is not a malfunction, just one of your CODY's quirks.

_Impressing Girls:_ Your CODY unit has over five thousand pick up lines and complementing phrases in his memory banks, which he will use as often as he can.

**COMPATIBILITY WITH OTHER MODELS:**

You will find that your CODY unit is compatible with most of the other TDI units. Especially the GWEN unit and also the NOAH unit, but only if the SLASH mode is activated. (Other activities with the NOAH unit are not discussed in this manual.)

**CLEANING:**

Hand washing of the unit is both recommended and enjoyable for the owner. After showering, dry your CODY by rubbing him briskly with a large towel. Do not tumble dry. Do not hang him on the washing line, unless you want your neighbours to gossip.

**PRECAUTIONS:**

Do not expose your CODY unit to fire, strong magnetic fields, electricity, excessive humidity, goth girls, grizzly bears or time bombs attached to garbage cans.

**FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS:**

**Q:** Why does my CODY unit insist on wearing a metal briefs whenever we go on a canoe trip?

**A:** Has your CODY unit been in contact with a GWEN unit recently? If so, he has no doubt been using some of his pick up lines on her and she is no doubt in her HOSTILITY mode. To correct this let your CODY sit in the front of the canoe so he doesn't have to worry about being hit by a paddle.

**Q:** I put my CODY unit in a room with my NOAH unit but all they do is scream and run away at the sight of each other, why won't they fulfil my fangirlish fantasies?

**A:** Have you activated the SLASH mode on your CODY and NOAH units? If not then they will continue to scream and run in fear of each other.

**Q:** Why does my CODY unit refuse to help take out the garbage?

**A:** Your CODY unit is afraid that the garbage will explode. This is an error in programming that has not been dealt with yet. You will have to take out the garbage and have him do the dishes.

**TROUBLESHOOTING:**

**Problem:** My CODY unit keeps looking through my underwear drawer and taking my black bra.

**Solution:** Your CODY unit has a fetish for black under garments. We suggest you just let him keep the black bra, he's not going to lose it, and he'll keep it close to him for many seasons. He'll also be very happy that you let him do so, and a happy CODY unit means a happy customer.

**Problem:** Whenever my CODY and I go to the park he throws himself in front of me whenever he sees a ball go by.

**Solution:** Your CODY unit is in his PROTECTIVE mode. This is a good thing as it means you have bonded a great deal with your CODY. Why are you complaining?

**Problem:** My CODY likes to tie himself together with my friend's TYLER, DJ and OWEN units; this is causing problems for all of us.

**Solution:** These units have entered into their GUY'S TEAM mode. While this mode doesn't last long, we suggest keeping them away from shiny briefcases, hot air balloons and the COURTNEY unit.

**FINAL NOTE:**

Should any other problems arise with your CODY unit, please contact our help desk. In the case of un-resolvable differences, please return the unit for a complete refund.

Wawanakwa Ltd. accepts no responsibility for any and all legal problems brought about by said unit. All costs for keeping the unit in good shape are entirely the owner's responsibility.

We at Wawanakwa Ltd. are sure that you will be very happy with your purchase, and should you follow the above instructions you will have many years of enjoyable service from the CODY unit. Remember, a CODY is not just for Christmas; a CODY is for life. (A message from Wawanakwa Ltd.)

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Oh that was fun. I hope you guys got a chuckle out of this. Again, I don't know if I'll do all of the characters but we shall see how it goes. Thanks for reading, cheers!


End file.
